


Mycroft's One True Love. <3

by Pandadorable



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack., I dunno why I wrote this., Other, Pre-Canon, This is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandadorable/pseuds/Pandadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gets inturupted when he is with his love by Sherlock's substance abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's One True Love. <3

Mycroft eyed his prize with a carnal glint in his eye. “You’re all mine now. Nobody can take you away from me.” He whispered lovingly as he moved towards…

“Sir! There’s an emergency.” Mycroft sighed. “What has Sherlock done this now?”

 

 ---

It was difficult having Sherlock as a sibling. It was like having a high-maintenance child whose brain whizzed like a restless enigma of energy. It was sharp; very sharp around the edges. It could penetrate through almost anything and everything. And, when there was nothing to occupy it, it turned on itself – hacking and hurting the bearer.  
Sherlock had never learnt control. It was one of his weaknesses, much as he tried, he failed at it.

The first was his love for Redbeard. Not that Mycroft hated the canine; in fact, he was awfully fond of it. He was even upset when the dog had been put down, but he hadn’t become as unsettled or broken as Sherlock had.

  ~~~~

Sherlock could never control his ever-active brain. It consumed itself when it found nothing else. Opium was helpful. It made enough chemical changes as to soothe the sharp edges while making them blunt, unable to hurt for a while. Sherlock was attracted towards it like a moth to a flame.

 ~~~~ 

And ‘twas this moment when Mycroft found Sherlock. Sherlock was in a state of induced bliss; though not in the least bit oblivious to the environment.

“Hello, brother dear. On drugs now, are we? You know what it does Sherlock, don’t you? You saw what it did to uncle Rudy” “Oh, shut up Mycroft. Don’t you have work to do? Some country to manipulate and run?” “I have called our parents. They’re on their way here. You’ve wreaked havoc on their line dancing. Bear the consequences now, brother dear.”

In a flash, Sherlock was on his feet and there was a blinding pain with a crack following it almost instantaneously. Mycroft pressed his lips together, biting them slightly. There was a faint metallic taste on his lips. He gingerly raised his hand and felt around his nose. _Definitely broken._  

With a final, disdainful look at his younger brother, Mycroft walked out of the dump his brother deigned to call a flat.

Mycroft’s chauffeur carried him to a high end A&E without as much as a word and with as much as a single glance.

\---

Mycroft sighed. As much as he wanted to hate his younger sibling, he failed to do so. Sherlock couldn’t completely be blamed. Mycroft knew what boredom was like. And he couldn’t even blame Sherlock for not liking something common, ordinary, or easy to access. It wasn’t his fault that he liked gore.

His nose had been fixed. So properly that there was no chance that anyone would know it was ever broken.

~~~

He came back to his apartment five hours after he had left it. Sherlock had been put on the highest level of surveillance that could be offered. He was being tailed by the best of MI6. Mycroft knew that Sherlock was safe. For the time being; at least.

\--- 

He walked into the bedroom and opened the door. “Ah! Thanks for waiting for me, my dear. Now we’re all alone. No one will disturb us.” He moved towards the bed and sat down on it. The spoon slipped in the tray and made a clinking sound as it hit the plate.

Mycroft smiled at his only true love as he dug his spoon into the red velvet of its body.

                                                                                                                                                    -O-

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic down! *Yaaaaay!* I hope you liked this. comments are cherished. :D


End file.
